


Clint's Second Chance

by DragonRiderSisters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After events of Avengers (2012), Bobbi Morse Joins the Avengers, Bobbi helps, Clint has a headache, F/M, Friendship, Massage, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Relationship, Tony is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSisters/pseuds/DragonRiderSisters
Summary: After finally accepting that he and Nat could never happen, Clint almost gave-up on love. But a certain agent who wants to become an Avenger may just change his mind.Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on February 14, 2015.





	Clint's Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me explain. Before it was announced that in the MCU, Clint has a family with Laura, I shipped him with Bobbi Morse (aka Mockingbird). This is mostly because, at the time, the only real info I had on Clint was that he had (in some universe) a son named Frankie (in The Next Avengers) with Bobbi Morse. I loved their son and was surprised that they did not even mention Bobbi in the MCU (until Agents of SHIELD). Also at the time, I was a die-hard Romanogers fan, but I really liked Clint and thought why not give him some love as well, considering everyone else technically has a love interest of some sorts. So this story came to be. 
> 
> Now, years later, I am reposting the story here on AO3 with only some minor grammatical fixes.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy...

Clint knew that he could never be with her. Ever since he first met Natasha, he was smitten by her beauty, and when he spared her from death, he was thrilled to find out that she has joined SHIELD. They became partners and close friends, but that was as far as their relationship ever went. When Natasha told him that she doesn't feel the same way for him, he was heartbroken. He eventually moved on and came to think of Natasha as his sister, and he even gave Steve the older-brother-talk when he found out that Steve and Natasha were dating.

After moving into Avenger's Tower, Clint came to know the other Avengers better and even considers them family. Even though the family is a group of misfits that can ultimately kill each other, they still got along very well. However, since he is the only single-male left in the entire tower, it got very lonely for him, and he always ended up being the third wheel. The other men try to include him on nights-out, but it wasn't the same. It was often suffocating in the tower, with all the couples, so he is often out alone. What he didn't know, was that his loneliness was about to end.

* * *

Clint just got back from a particularly stressful mission and was heading to the conference room for debriefing. He doesn't know why Fury wanted him to come right away, due to the fact that it is almost midnight, however, the mysterious man wouldn't say anything. When Clint trudged into the conference room, he was surprised to see Fury with another agent. Clint swore that the world slowed down when the agent turned around to face him. It was a woman, and her long blonde hair brushed to the side. Her eyes bore into his, and Clint stood there slack-jawed.

It wasn't until Fury cleared his throat did Clint snapped out of his stupor. "Hmm, uh, sir," Clint tried to straighten-up and pretend that nothing had happened. The female agent giggled at the sight.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're back Agent Barton," Fury said ignoring the little scene earlier. He then gestures towards the other agent, "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Agent Barbara Morse, a.k.a. Mockingbird."

"You can call me Bobbi for short Agent Barton," Bobbi said as she stuck her hand out.

Clint shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Bobbi."

"Agent Morse is going to be 'trying-out', if you will, for the Avengers team. She has passed all her tests here at SHIELD, but she needs to interact with the full team, and it will be up to Capt. to see if she joins," Fury says to Barton, as they all took their seat, "And to do so, she is going to stay at Avengers Tower for the next few weeks, depending on how long it's going to take."

Bobbi gave a very nervous look at the prospect of staying with a bunch of superheroes, but Clint gave her a reassuring smile, and she gave one back.

"Stark has already been informed, but it's going to be a surprise for the rest of the team. You are tasked to help her get to know the team and to train her in your tactics, and team strategies. Any questions?" However, Fury didn't wait for a response, "Good, you are dismissed. And Barton, your mission debriefing is tomorrow, eight sharp, don't be late," with that, Fury strode out of the room and closed the door.

An awkward silence overtook the room, with Clint not looking at Bobbi, and Bobbi sitting in her seat waiting for Clint to reply. "Well, I guess we should get going," Clint said after a while, and not knowing anything else to do, he stood up and headed towards the door. Bobbi followed close behind after grabbing her bag and a small suitcase.

* * *

The walk down to the garage was once again awkward, with neither of them not knowing what to say to each other. When they got to Clint's car, the only thing Clint did to acknowledge her, was taking her bags for her. The drive to the tower was done in silence. However, as Bobbi looked out of her window, she just had to break the silence, "You know, we went to the same training program at SHIELD."

"Hm. Cool." was all Clint said, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah." There was another pause, "So what are the other Avengers like, sport," Clint raised his eyebrow at her then, "What, can't a girl give you a nickname? So are the other Avengers different, or are they all silent, and mysterious?."

"I'm only like this 'cause I'm tired and I have a splitting headache. And to answer your question, no, they are each unique, and you're going to meet them soon, and get to know them."

"Cool, and one more question."

"Shoot."

"Since I'm being reassigned to the Avengers, I don't have a partner anymore. Can you be my partner?"

It was an honest, simple question really, but the meaning of being partners and trusting each other is much deeper than being assigned and paperwork, it's so much more. "We'll see how you do first. You still need to get into the Avengers."

"Oh, right." Another silence filled the air. The only break in it was whenever Clint took a deep breath to soothe his aching head. "I can help you with that headache of yours if you want."

Clint gave no reply, but Bobbi saw a small nod and got her answer. As the car got to a street adjacent to Avenger's tower, Bobbi was overwhelmed at the sheer size of the building. The very building radiated power, both metaphorically and literally, and in it are Earth's mightiest heroes, something Bobbi hoped she's ready to join.

* * *

When the two agents stepped into the elevator, they were greeted by Jarvis, "Welcome back Agent Barton and welcome agent."

Bobbi was freaked-out by the disembodied voice, "Wha-who-who's that!"

"I'm Jarvis ma'am, I was programmed by my creator, Tony Stark, as a 'butler' if you will, but also as the manager of the entire building. And according to the database, you are Agent Barbara Morse, so welcome to Avengers Tower.

Bobbi still didn't feel too comfortable about the idea of an intelligent computer monitoring everything in the building, but Clint didn't seem to be bothered by the presence of the voice. If anything, he is looking at her with a small smirk on his face. Taking it as a challenge, Bobbi turned towards the ceiling, "It's nice to meet you, Jarvis. Please call me Bobbi."

"As you wish Ms. Bobbi. Mr. Stark is waiting for you both in the main living room," Jarvis answered over the loudspeaker of the elevator.

"What's he doing up so late," Clint muttered under his breath, looking annoyed. However, Bobbi didn't have time to ask because they reached the living room floor. When the doors opened, they were greeted by none other than the Tony Stark.

"Merida! It's been so long! Where have you been!" asked the eccentric billionaire as the two stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello Stark," Clint said annoyed, "First off, it's been 3 days, and second of all I was on a mission."

"And you didn't even bother to write," Tony feigned hurt. But he then smiled, and pulled Clint into a quick hug, "But seriously, it's good to know that you are well."

Bobbi was watching the entire conversation and was shocked at how domestic, and brotherly the two Avengers interacted with each other. She was surprised to even see the great Iron Man without his suit on and being a regular, everyday rich guy. But she just had to smile, at how Clint managed to smile for the first time since she first saw him. He looked cute when he smiled, and she blushed at that thought.

Clint realized that Bobbi was still in the room, so he turned to her and beckons her forward. She strode hesitantly to the two men, and when she got to Clint's side, he introduced her, "Tony, this is Bobbi Morse, a.k.a. Mockingbird. Bobbi, meet the pain in the butt of everyone he meets, Tony Stark."

"Nice to meet you, Bobbi. Oh, and don't listen to Katniss over there, everyone loves me," Tony says jokingly while shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Stark," Bobbi said, returning the gesture.

"Please call me Tony, I'm not that old."

"I'm going to let you guys bond for a while, and I will get a well-deserved shower," Clint said, and then turns to Bobbi, "I'll leave you in Tony's capable hands."

With that, Clint entered the elevator and went to his floor, where he settled down in his kind-of-messy room. Entering the shower was the relief he was waiting for all this time, and he didn't mind staying in there for a while.

* * *

Back with Bobbi, she and Tony got onto the elevator and were heading to her floor. She was shocked that Tony got her, her own floor, but he said that every Avenger has their own floor. She didn't want to accept, and even says that she might not become an Avenger, but Tony just dismissed her arguments. Bobbi did, however fully shut-up when she saw her floor. It was fully furnished with everything she needs, and so much more.

Tony smirked at Bobbi's surprised face, "So I'm going to go to bed and let you settle in," he then turns towards the elevator, "and if you need anything, ask Jarvis, is that right buddy?"

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Sure, sure, thanks," Bobbi said still staring at her room.

Chuckling, Tony said a quick good-bye and went into the elevator. However, Bobbi barely noticed anything. When she went into her bedroom, she immediately fell onto her bed. She loves her new room, but she remembered that she has an appointment with a certain archer. Smirking, she grabbed her favorite pajama set and changed into it.

* * *

Clint had just finished his long shower and as he entered his room, he saw someone he wasn't expected to see, "What are you doing here?" Bobbi was lying on Clint's bed in a tank top, and pajama shorts, making Clint blush at the sight.

"Well, I did promise you that I would help relieve you of your headache, so here I am. That is unless it's gone, then I'll leave," Bobbi said as she stood up. But she couldn't take her eyes off of Clint's bare chest, because all he was wearing sweatpants.

"What? You like what you see?" Clint said teasingly.

"You know what? This was a mistake, I'll leave you alone now," Bobbi was about to leave, but Clint grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait. I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, that headache is still kicking up here," Clint pointed to his head to show his point.

Bobbi laughed, "You know, I think I like this Clint better than the other one."

"Eh, the other guy only shows up after a mission, or after a visit with Fury," Clint shrugged. And the two agents laughed gently.

When the small mirth died down, "So how are you going to relieve me of this splitting headache?" Clint asked.

"Come here," Bobbi then pulled him towards his bed and made him sit down with his legs over the edge. She then climbed on the bed and went behind him. Next, she placed both hands on both sides of Clint's head and starts to massage it slowly, yet firmly.

Clint was immediately relaxed by the gentle massaging on his scalp and sighs with relief. His headache was more bearable and the stresses of the day seemed to have melted away with each stroke. Bobbi massaged all around his head, and she even moved down his neck and to both of his shoulders. His taunt muscles relaxed, and his heartbeat slowed. Slowly, he started to drift into sleep and began to lean back on Bobbi.

Catching his head, she chuckled and placed his head on a pillow. She then tucked him into bed as if he was a little child, and she even hummed a small lullaby. Before she left, she gave Clint a small kiss on the cheek and left his room.

What Bobbi didn't know was that Clint was awake during all of that, and he still felt her warm lips on his cheek. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was a good feeling, and it came from being with Bobbi. Ever since he lost his chance with Nat, he thought that he could never love anyone again. But now, he's not so sure anymore. There's still a long way to go before Bobbi can make it into the team, and possibly become his partner. Either way, now, he feels like this is finally his second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts? I'd love to hear what you guys have to say, and please keep in mind that I wrote this piece when I was 14. I was a very cheesy child lol.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out the original, please visit my Fanfiction account: dragonrider1234


End file.
